Untitled ( taking suggestions )
by Summer Lyon
Summary: Draco always gets what he wants, or does he?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok. Let's get this straight. This is NOT my story. Repeat: NOT MY STORY! I did help with ideas and a part of the writing, but it was written by my friend, Holly Clairesworth (her pen name- check out her work.) I'm posting it because she thinks it's a worthless piece of junk with no plot whatsoever and I have different views. So please, REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy wiped his sweat soaked face on a green towel. The early September sun was so intense this time of the year, and the Slytherin Quidditch practices were no walk in the park. Pushing his white- blonde hair out of his eyes, he took off into the thick, humid air.  
  
Circling high above the Quidditch field, Draco squinted his eyes against the blazing, mid-Thursday sun. Yes, he had thought so. The pink dot with the chocolate brown hair was none other than Pansy Parkinson. He turned his broom his broom quickly around. She was such a nuisance at Quidditch practices, always begging to massage his shoulders or something equally as stupid. If he didn't know better, he'd think she came just to see him without a shirt.  
  
"Draaacooo," she called up to him. Cursing their parents, he called time out and drifted lazily down, letting a cool breeze blow his sweaty hair off his neck. He landed gently next to her, scattering the years first fallen leaves.  
  
"What is it Pansy?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I brought you something," she said, with dark blues eyes looking up at his now 6`1" frame.  
  
"What?" he questioned shortly, leaning against his Nimbus 2001.  
  
"Me!" she answered seductively, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.  
  
"Not now Pansy!" Draco replied angrily, pushing her away.  
  
Undaunted she licked her lips slowly to show him she had enjoyed his kiss.  
  
See you after practice, sweetheart," she said airily, sashaying away on her sexy, black, platform sandals.  
  
Draco groaned inwardly and soared back into the air.  
  
"When does practice end, SWEETHART?" Blaise Zabini drawled, leaning on his beat up Cleansweep Seven.  
  
"Shut up, Zabini." Draco snapped. "Your girlfriend isn't half as hot as Pansy."  
  
That shut up Blaise, who was currently dating Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
Searching for the Snitch, Draco's mind wandered back to Pansy. Draco's thoughts settled on the first time they had had sex. It had been during the third task in that damned Tri-Wizard Tournament. It wasn't like he'd wanted to see Potter play the hero. They had both been fourteen.  
  
Spotting something golden, Draco snapped back into action. Making a spectacular swoop, he deftly caught the Snitch in one hand. He heard clapping, and looked up to see Dumbledore standing on the field in a purple robe. He bent his head slightly to acknowledge the Headmaster. What was he doing at a Slytherin Quidditch practice? Everyone knew he favored Gyrffindor. Turning his broom sharply on the headmaster, he shouted orders at the three chasers. They did a few formations and when Draco finally looked back, Dumbledore was gone.  
  
Tossing his broom into the storage shed with a flick of the wrist, he hurried to the locker rooms. He reached his locker and shed his sweaty practice shirt in one swift motion. Suddenly he felt Pansy's ice cold hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Hello, darling," she cooed, rubbing her body against his like a cat eager for petting. "Wait until I get out of the shower, Pansy," he said, more gently than usual. The feel of her body...  
  
"I want to come," she pouted cutely. Draco ignored her, and snapped the bathroom door shut.  
  
He crumpled his remaining clothing- shorts and boxers- and tossed them onto the floor. The shower's cool water pounded his back, and he relaxed, letting the water massage him. He began to hum, and then sing- a song he had heard on his Muggle radio, fifteenth birthday present.  
  
"..It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes.."  
  
"Sounds good Draco," a voice said suggestively, and Draco opened his eyes to see Pansy climb into sultrily into the tub.  
  
Draco scowled.  
  
"Pansy, get out!"  
  
"Why?" She pressed against him sexily. "You know you've seen it all before."  
  
Instead of leaving, she leaned forward and kissed him. He moaned against her lips. Giving up, he slammed her against her roughly against the shower wall and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.  
  
"Now get out," he hissed in her ear, evilly.  
  
Her frightened blue eyes held his for a moment before she grabbed a towel and ran out of the room. For one short moment, his conscience pricked him. Then he remembered he was a Malfoy and his heart returned to it's natural form- ice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok! How'd you like it? I'd know if you would kindly review or have a constructive flame. Thanks so much in advance!  
  
Disclaimer: This is in no way affiliated with Warner Bros., J.K. Rowling, or associates. If you think this is J.K. Rowling's work either it's really awesome and you should be paying me or you've been living under a rock for the past few years. This isn't even my story!! It's my friend's that I helped write in math class. Damn I can't even write good stories! Agh!  
  
So just review if you don't think this is a pointless story with no plot whatsoever- the plot will reveal itself in the next chapter. 


	2. Enter Holly, Cassie, and Summer

Chapter Two: Enter Holly, Cassie, and Summer  
  
"This is such a great idea, Summer." said Cassie nervously, clutching her black school robes tighter around her.  
  
"Oh lighten up, Cassie," laughed blonde Summer, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "This'll be fun."  
  
Holly Clairesworth, at the end of the line, looked over her shoulder. The trio was on their way up to the astronomy tower- to sunbathe. She had doubts herself- but she did want to work on her tan. Maybe he'd notice her then..  
  
Finally they reached the top of the tower after what seemed like miles of stairs. The sun's glare was extra intense inn the glass- enclosed chamber. Cassie peeped over the edge.  
  
"Look at the Quidditch field!" she said. "Slytherin's practicing."  
  
Holly looked. Draco Malfoy had gone into a low swoop over the field. Coming out of the dive, something gold glinted in his hand.  
  
Summer was the first of the trio to shed her school robes. She was wearing a quite revealing white string bikini. Her taste in clothes among other things, had already earned her the attention of the older boys- she and Seamus Finnigan had been going out for a month.  
  
The other two girls took off their robes as well- Holly wore a blue tankini and Cassie a black bikini. By now, Slytherin had vacated the Quidditch field. The three sixth years laid out on the cool granite tile.  
  
"It is so unbelievably hot!" Cassie commented, fanning herself with a hand.  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Holly. "Daddy said it hasn't been this hot since."  
  
"The rise of Vold- I mean- You- Know- Who, " Summer finished slowly.  
  
She and Holly were both came from old wizarding families- their parents had survived the horror of Voldemort's reign eighteen years ago. Cassie shivered. Her mother had been a witch, but she had been sheltered from that fact - until Cassie came to Hogwarts.  
  
The sound of Holly and Summer arguing- not an unusual sound- interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Well you were the one who thought Roger Davies was hot!" "I did not! Miss- I- drool- galleons- when- he- comes- into- the- common- room!"  
  
"I never drool, you liar! And you were the one who asked him for his autograph!"  
  
"I did not- he just gave it to me!" Summer replied in a short gasp, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh really- in what way?" qued Holly suggestively.  
  
"Why you, I outta.." Summer said leaning in to seemingly strangle one of her best friends. "Just because you love someone you can never conquer-"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Oh come off it!" Cassie sighed. "We all know Roger Davies is a full of himself, airheaded, complete, well, hottie."  
  
"Yeah." Holly and Summer sighed in unison.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco strode back to the broom shed. Even as he began to stomp he reminded himself that a mere Parkinson could- well, should- never upset a Malfoy. Grabbing his broom, he soared into the air. He flew around the castle, looping between it's towers, weaving throughout the overhangs and spires. He headed toward his spot into the glass enclosed astronomy tower, then stopped quite abruptly.  
  
"What the-" Draco thought. Three girls in bathing suits lay in the astronomy tower. He raised his eyebrows as his eyes traveled over their tanning bodies.  
  
"Not bad." He murmured to himself. One girl he recognized immediately as a Clairesworth with her trademark blue-green eyes. Clairesworth, her father, as he recalled, was the Assistant Minister of Magic. It wasn't like his father hadn't made him memorize all the top people at the ministry.  
  
The blonde girl he knew was Summer Lyon. Her father owned Gringotts. Besides, he hadn't exacactly been blind to her quite sexy and daring wardrobe. I wonder if her father knows what she wears or if he doesn't pay her any attention- like mine.  
  
The third girl he didn't recognize. She was tall and dark, but something about her mile- long legs reminded him of something- or someone. Oh, yes. Weasel.  
  
Then Clairesworth spotted him. For a spilt second her sea green eyes held his before the other girls looked up too. Three identical defiant stares looked out at him. Kinda scary, actually.  
  
He frowned. They would learn to fear the dragon- even if it brought his death. Getting an idea, he swooped and spiraled down to the edge of the rocky cliff that the castle stood on to a small window in the cliff face. He knocked.  
  
"You called, Draco?" said a voice so icily it could've only belonged to one person- Snape.  
  
  
  
Please review or respond in some way to my story! I already have the next chapter typed up so all I need are a few reviews- say 25- and I'll upload chapter three- where the plot begins. (for real!) 


End file.
